3dshacksfandomcom-20200213-history
What to do after you installed boot9strap
Overview of Steps Note: 'The file boot.firm is what is launched by boot9strap itself after it finishes loading off of NAND, and can be any valid arm9 payload in the FIRM format. This file can be replaced at any time, although Luma3DS allows for the launch of other arm9 payloads in the FIRM format using the Luma3DS chainloader. In this case, we use Luma3DS by AuroraWright to boot a patched SysNAND directly, allowing us to completely bypass the need for any kind of EmuNAND, vastly simplifying the usage of a hacked 3DS in addition to saving SD card space. During this process, we also setup programs such as the following: * FBI (''installs CIA formatted games) * Themely (installs custom themes) * Luma3DS Updater (updates your CFW installation easily) * GodMode9 (multipurpose tool which can do NAND and Cartridge functions) informational words here * Homebrew Launcher Loader (launches the Homebrew Launcher as a regular application thanks to Rosalina magic) What you need * The latest release of Themely (the .cia file) * The latest release of hblauncher_loader * The latest release of GodMode9 * The latest release of DSP1 * The latest release of FBI (the .cia and .3dsx files) * The latest fork of Luma3DS Updater (the .cia file) Instructions Section 1 - Prep Work # Power off your Device # Insert your SD card into your computer # Copy FBI.3dsx to the/3ds/ folder on you SD Card # Create a folder named cias on the root of your SD card if it does not already exist # Create a folder named hblauncherloader on the root of your SD card if it does not already exist # Copy hblauncher_loader.cia from the hblauncher_loader .zip to the /cias/ folder on your SD card # Copy lumaupdater.cia to the /cias/ folder of your SD Card # Copy FBI.cia to the /cias/ folder of your SD Card # Copy DSP1.cia to the /cias/ folder of your SD Card # Copy Themely.cia to the /cias/ folder of your SD Card # Create a folder named Payloads in the /luma/ folder on your SD Card # Copy GodMode9.firm from the GodMode9 .zip to the /luma/payloads/ folder on your SD card # Reinsert your SD Card into your Device # Power on your Device Section 2 - Updating the System '''Note: '''If, while following a previous version of this guide, you CTRTransfered your New 3DS to 2.1.0, now is the time to restore your NAND backup before doing this section. '''Note: If, before following this guide, you already had an EmuNAND setup and would like to move the contents of your previous EmuNAND to your new SysNAND CFW, now is the time to follow Move EmuNAND before doing this section. # Update your device by going to System Settings, then “Other Settings”, then going all the way to the right and using “System Update” * Updates while using B9S + Luma (what you have) are safe * If this gives you an error, set your DNS settings to “auto” * If this still gives you an error and your NAND is below 9.2.0, follow 9.2.0 CTRTransfer, then try updating again Section 3 - Launching FBI # Launch the Download Play application # Press (L) + (Down) + (Select) at the same time to open the Rosalina Menu # Select "Miscellaneous Options" # Select "Switch the hb. title to the current app" # Press (B) to continue # Press (B) to return to the Rosalina main menu # Press (B) to exit the Rosalina menu # Press (Home), then close Download Play # Launch the Download Play application # Your device should load the Homebrew Launcher Section 4 - Installing CIAs # Launch FBI from the list of homebrew # Navigate to SD -> cias # Select "" # Select the "Install and delete all CIAs" option, then press (A) to confirm # Press (Home), then close Download Play Section 5 - DSP Dump # Launch the DSP1 application # Once it has completed, press (B) to self-delete the app and return to the home menu Section 6 -CTRNAND Luma3DS # Reboot holding (Start) during Boot to launch GodMode9 # Navigate to 0: SDCARD # Press (Y) on boot.firm to copy it # Press (B) to return to the main menu # Navigate to 1: SYSNAND CTRNAND # Press (Y) to paste a copy of boot.firm # Select "Copy Path(s)" # Press (A) to unlock SysNAND (lvl1) writing, then input the key combo given # Press (B) to return to the main menu # Navigate to 0: SDCARD # Press (Y) on the luma folder to copy it # Press (B) to return to the main menu # Navigate to 1: SYSNAND CTRNAND -> rw # Press (Y) to paste a copy of the luma folder fro your SD Card # Select "Copy Path(s)" Section 7 - NAND Backup # Press (B) twice to return to the main menu # Press (Home) to bring up the action menu # Select "More..." # Select "Backup NAND" # Press (A) to continue # Hold ® and press (B) at the same time to eject your SD Card # Insert your SD Card into your computer # Copy nand.bin and nand.bin.sha from the /gm9out/ folder on your SD Card to a safe location on your computer # Delete nand.bin and nand.bin.sha from the /gm9out/ folder on your SD card after copying it # Reinsert your SD Card into your device # Press (Start) to save and reboot Note: You can now use Luma3DS Updater to update your Luma3DS to the latest version just by opening it and pressing (A). This is not the same thing as a System Update; it just downloads and extracts the newest Luma3DS files. This will only update the Luma3DS files on your SD card. If you boot your device without an SD card, it will use the version you placed in CTRNAND. Note: You will now boot Luma3DS CFW SysNAND by default. You can now hold (Select) on boot to launch the Luma3DS configuration menu. You can now hold (Start) on boot to launch the Luma3DS chainloader menu (note that the Luma3DS chainloader menu is only displayed if there is more than one payload detected). You can now hold (Start) + (Select) + (X) on boot to dump the ARM11 bootrom (boot11.bin), the ARM9 bootrom (boot9.bin), and your console unique OTP (OTP.bin) to the /boot9strap/ folder on your SD card (note that this will not have any kind of prompt or message). You can now press (L) + (Down) + (Select) while the system is booted to open the Rosalina menu integrated into Luma3DS. For a full list of Rosalina features, please see the Luma3DS v8.0 Release'''Note: '''To use NTR CFW, install BootNTR Selector. '''Note: '''You may now delete any folders/files other than the following: * 3ds * hblauncherloader * luma * Nintendo 3DS * boot.3dsx * boot.firm * DCIM (if you have it)